Kamen Rider: The Next Den-O
by SilverariaMaximum
Summary: After the events of Kamen Rider Den-O, Ryotaro and Hana go to live out their lives with family, while the Taros and Kotaro go off to continue protecting the timeline. When Momo encounters a teenage boy living in California, Eric Uchina, and discovers he is a Singularity Point, Eric joins the crew of the DenLiner to become the next Kamen Rider Den-O. Rated T for safe.
1. Episode 1: A New Climax Jump!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O and this is only an affectionate fan-sequel to the 2007 show. Long live Kamen Rider!

* * *

Deep within the desert of time, the Den-Liner speeds on through, heading to wherever it's needed. On board the red bullet train, a young man with black hair sat at a table inside the passenger car. Across from him, a blue demon-like creature sat drinking a cup of coffee. 4 other creatures also by the nearby table, drinking coffee as well.

The red demon creature, Momotaros, placed his cup down and sighed. "Naomi sure does make great coffee!"

"You do realize she puts wasabi in it, and it doesn't taste that good," the young man stated, "I don't know how you guys can drink that stuff."

The light-blue turtle-like creature sitting beside Momotaros turned to face him. "You'd understand if you were an Imagin, Kotaro."

Kotaro grunted, then turned to the dark blue Imagin. "So, Teddy, where are we going to this time?"

Teddy turned to him, and looked outside at the massive desert of time. "Owner said we'd be heading around the time of 2013. There seems to be some sort of temporal disturbance there."

The purple Imagin, Ryutaros, sighed. "It's not the same without Ryotaro here. How can we kick Imagin butt without him?"

Kotaro turned to Ryu and sighed. "Ryotaro made his choice. He and Hana have retired so they can get on with their lives. Besides, if anything happened to grandfather, I would be erased from existance."

The yellow Imagin, Kintaros, grunted with agreement. "He makes a good point. It would also cause a time paradox, since, if not for Kotaro, we wouldn't be here right now."

"It still doesn't feel the same!" Momotaros muttered. The four of them had come together because of Ryotaro, and they had defeated the wave of Imagin in 2007, as well as their leader Kai, with his help by the 5 becoming Kamen Rider Den-O. However, Ryo had left the team recently, along with his future niece, Hana, to live out his life, and Kotaro, who's also known as Kamen Rider New Den-O, joined the team with his Imagin, Teddy.

Suddenly, an elderly man walked into the car. He wore a white suit and had brown hair. "While Ryotaro isn't with us now, we still have a job to do," he stated.

"Of course, Owner," Kotaro stated, "Now then, let's get to where we need to be."

Kotaro then revealed a black square object with a circle with a T inside it in the center as an insignia. He passed this over the belt that he wore, causing it to say in an electronic voice, "Strike Form." Kotaro suddenly transformed into a blue armored warrior with a red visor. He then walked toward the front of the train, which was being controlled by a motorcycle called the DenBird in the middle of the car. The set himself onto the motorcycle and inserted the black square into a slot. The numbers 1, 1, and 2013 appeared on the screen, and the DenLiner took off toward the time period of New Years day.

* * *

**The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future.**

**Den-O Theme:**

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it)**

**Climax JUMP!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

**Catch the wave!**

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

**Climax Jump!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)]**

* * *

**Time Jump: New Year's Day, 2013; Los Angeles, California**

Eric sat down, poured himself a cup of orange juice like he normally did, then drank from the glass like it was any ordinary day. His mother, a brown haired woman of moderate age, walked in to greet him.

"Ohayō, Eric-kun!" she greeted in her usually cheerful japanese speech. Eric sighed and waved to his mother.

"What's the matter, Eric?" she asked, "You aren't feeling sick, are you?"

"It's alright, mom," Eric stated, but he really wasn't. It just seemed like another boring day for this 17 year old kid. Being the beginning of a new year, he expected much more for life to offer than what he was living right now. Same old boring school, same old boring life.

"Well then, your father and I are going out tonight, so please try to behave. Your grandmother is coming later today as well, so at least say hi to her. You know how happy she gets when you're around."

"Yeah. I guess so." Being ¼ of British descent and the rest japanese made Eric feel somewhat like an outsider, not really feeling accepted in either society. While he did love his grandmother, he wished she could have been japanese like his mother and grandfather, so that he could be accepted into japanese society.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Eric walked over to the door to see a blond haired girl about his age. She wore a pink dress that made her look like one of the magical girl characters from her mangas that she seemed so obsessed about.

"Heya, Eric! Ready to go?" the girl stated.

"Viv, why do you always dress like that?" Eric muttered.

The girl, Vivian, sighed. "Eric Uchina, why do you have to always be such a downer? Have a little fun with life!"

"That's why I hang around you, Viv," he chuckled, then turned to face the hall, "I'm heading out with Viv, Mom! I'll be home around noon!"

"Okay! Be safe!" she replied.

As Eric and Viv walked around the simple streets of LA, California, they looked around at the small snowflakes that fell, then melted into water.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Vivian stated.

Eric sighed. "I guess so, but I don't want to stay here forever! I want to get out there and see the world!"

Vivian patted her friend on the shoulder. "Eventually, adventure and opportunity will come running to your door. You just gotta wait for it."

"You've been hanging around my dad, haven't you, Confucious?"

Eric then looked over to see a strange figure rise out of the ground in front of a man. The creature took the form of a humanoid tiger and began to speak to the man. "Speak to me your wish. I will grant your wish…"

The man fell over on the ground and backed away slowly, as the creature came toward him. "Hey, leave him alone!" Eric shouted.

The creature turned and eyed Eric, then attacked. Eric dodged the first swipe of the monster's arm, and kicked it in the chest. The monster disintegrated into sand, only to form back together again.

"What the heck IS that thing?!" gasped Eric.

The tiger monster was about to strike, when a slash of energy came out of nowhere. In the distance, Eric could see a blue armored warrior with a large sword that had on its hilt what looked like the head of a demon.

"Shall we count down from ten, Teddy?" the warrior asked.

To Eric's surprise, the sword began to talk. "Eight seems like enough."

The warrior then charged at the monster while Teddy the sword counted down from eight. The warrior then slashed the creature with his sword and ended it with a cleaving attack, just as Teddy finished counting.

To the warrior and Eric's surprise, the monster just rose up again, stronger than ever, and struck the blue fighter in the chest, sending him backwards.

As the monster ran after the masked fighter, Vivian ran toward Eric. "Eric, let's get out of here!"

"We can't run now! What about that warrior guy? We have to help him!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a red demon run nearby him. "Damn. Kotaro is in trouble, and there's no way to turn into Den-O!" The demon then eyed Eric and ran toward him.

"Hey, you!" the demon said, "I'll need to borrow your body for a bit."

"Wait, what?!" Eric gasped.

"I really need your help to beat that Imagin over there. I'll make you a deal. I'll grant you a wish if you let me borrow your body for a little." Then, without warning, the demon moved toward Eric and merged into him.

"Whoa!" Eric shouted. Suddenly, Eric began to change. His eyes turned from brown to red, and his chocolate brown hair stood up and a red streak appeared in it.

Eric then spoke in a voice that sounded like a combination of his own and the demon's. "Ore sanjou!"

He then pulled out a black square object, and a belt appeared around Eric's waist. Pressing the red button on the belt and swiping the square pass over the center of the belt, gray armor appeared around the teen, and red armor circled around him. It then attached to the armor to form a chestplate, and a red visor formed into position over his masked helmet.

"Kamen Rider Den-O!" Eric shouted. Then he charged at the monster, but then stopped, as if he was being controlled by puppet strings. Eric's voice then turned back to normal.

"Hang on a second! Who the hell do you think you are, possessing my body like this?!"

The voice of demon who possessed him then grunted in surprise. "How did you… oh, great! You're a Singularity Point, aren't you?!"

"What does that even mean?"

"Listen, if we don't stop that Imagin right there, then the future could be at risk. You have to let me control your body to get this done!"

Seeing as there was no way out, Eric sighed and surrendered his body. Den-O moved toward the creature, while pulling out 4 pieces of metal and combining them into a sword in the process. He slashed at the Tiger Imagin and kicked it in the chest.

The blue warrior looked over at Den-O with surprise. "Momotaros?! How did you… you possessed someone, didn't you?"

"Hey, I'll give him a wish later!" the demon, Momotaros, replied.

"Fine, let's just finish this guy off."

"Hey, I have an idea. Can we borrow Teddy?" Momotaros asked.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Momo." The warrior then threw his sword over to Den-O, which he caught in one hand. Den-O then proceeded to throw his own saber in the air, and place his rider pass to his belt, causing it to state "Full Charge."

Den-O then exclaimed "My Hissatsu Attack, Version Double!" he then turned his attention to Teddy as he caught his sword. "You might want to start from 5 for this one, Teddy."

Den-O then charged the monster, swinging with both swords while Teddy counted down. He ended the attack by the blade of his sword, the DenGasher, flying off the hilt, and cleaving the Imagin in half.

"Well, that takes care of that." Momotaros then left Eric's body and appeared next to the blue warrior, who untransformed into a young man with black hair. Eric's armor then dissolved, leaving him in the similar way he was before.

"That… was… awesome!" Eric shouted, moving toward Momotaros and the young man, "You guys are like super heroes or something!"

"Well, it was nice working with you, kid. We need to go now," the young man stated.

"Hang on a sec!" Eric interrupted, pointing to Momotaros, "He promised me a wish."

Momo looked at him, first enraged, then defeated. "Fine, what is your wish?"

Eric thought about it for a second. "My wish… is to come with you on an adventure!"

Momotaros looked at the teen surprised, then turned to the young man and his Imagin. "Well, a wish is a wish, eh, Kotaro?"

Kotaro thought about it for a second. "Fine. You can come along."

"Alright!" Eric shouted happily.

Suddenly, he heard a train whistle in the distance, and a time portal opened in front of the 5, causing a train to race toward them and stop in front of them.

Eric almost fainted at the sight of the DenLiner. He just stood and stared at the magnificent time train.

Viv then stopped Eric as he walked toward the train. "What about your family, Eric?!"

"I'll be back before you know it, Viv," he stated, as he walked onto the train.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Vivian started, "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

Eric just nodded as he, Vivian, Kotaro, and the two Imagin boarded the DenLiner, ready for whatever adventure was in store for him.

* * *

Notes: Climax Jump! This fanfic is taking a very different turn this time around. Unlike my other fanfics, which could be considered one big story, I am going to make this series into different episodes, similar to most Kamen Rider serieses. I plan on doing at least 30-40 episodes, and they will come out over time.

Anywho, some of you may be wondering "Where's Ryotaro?" Well, since he hasn't shown up in a movie since Chou Den-O Trilogy, I suspect Ryotaro and Hana went to go and live out their lives, so I introduced a new hero who kinda fits the basic "want to do something more with my life" hero. Eric, in my opinion, is a worthy successor to Ryotaro, so yeah. I'll probably feature Ryotaro some other time, and also expect Zeronos to make an appearance too.

EDIT: Added the Den-O theme, because it felt like I should add it...


	2. Episode 2: Aim for a Better Future!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O or any other Kamen Rider serieses. This is just an affectionate fan-sequel to the great 2007 show. Enjoy!

* * *

Eric and Vivian looked around at the interior of the DenLiner with awe. The place was a polished white metal interior, like one of the very expensive bullet trains in Japan. In the center of the car were multiple tables and a cooking area. This part of the train was the dining car, where three imagin, one light blue, one yellow, and one purple, sat down drinking some strange coffee.

As they entered, a young woman wearing a sleek black and white outfit came up to them and offered them a cup of the coffee. "Welcome to the DenLiner! I'm your waitress, Naomi. Would you like some of my original coffee?"

Kotaro whispered in Eric's ear. "Don't drink the coffee. She puts wasabi in it."

Eric shuddered. He knew well enough what wasabi felt like after all the times he and his parents went out for sushi. "Who puts wasabi in coffee?!"

Momotaros happily accepted the coffee, much to Eric and Viv's surprise. Teddy also obtained a cup, and the two sat down next to the other Imagin.

Ryutaros looked up at Eric, then turned to Kotaro. "Hey, who's this guy?"

"This is Eric, and he's our new Kamen Rider Den-O," Kotaro replied.

In that instant, Urataros paused in shock then spit out his coffee all over Kin. "New… new Den-O?!"

Kintaros wiped off the coffee, then turned toward the rest of the group. "Well, we do need someone, now that Ryotaro's gone."

Ryu stood up and walked excitedly over to Eric. "Alright! A new singularity point! It'll be exciting to shoot up some Imagin once again!" He then pointed his fingers in a gun formation, and made a slight "bang!" movement with his hand toward Momo.

Ura moved over to see Vivian, eyeing the girl interestedly. "And who might this be? Quite an innocent girl you are, but such a fiery soul you have. Just what I like,"

Viv looked somewhat grossed out at the turtle-like Taros, as Momo pulled Ura away.

"Either way," Kotaro stated, "they are now a part of the group. So, hopefully his fiery spirit will help us in the battle against Imagin."

"Quick question," Eric interrupted, "What are these 'Imagin' which you keep talking about?"

The Taros all looked at Eric with a strange look. Kotaro looked over at the boy and started to explain. "Imagin are humans from a future timeline that was erased from existance. They feed off of memories to keep themselves alive. They find hosts in people of the past, making contracts for their bodies in exchange for one wish."

"Similar to the wish Momotaros gave me," Eric stated.

"Well," Momotaros replied, "I wasn't going to use your body to go back in time to wreck the past, if that is what you mean. I have a train to help me do that!" he then chuckled jokingly, while the other Taros and Kotaro eyed him with hostility.

"Anyways…" Kotaro continued, "Once the host's wish is complete, the Imagin can use their host as a gateway through time to the host's most powerful memory."

"So, if these guys are human, why do they look all monsterous?" Vivian asked. The Taros then began to eye her angrily. "No offense, guys," she stated.

"Imagin take the form of what is in the host's memories," Kotaro replied, "For example, Teddy was based on the stories I heard from my grandfather."

"Which is why he looks like the powerful ol me! Eh, Neo?" Momotaros stated.

Teddy looked over at Momotaros and rolled his eyes. "Now then, should we go to our next destination?"

"Alright! We get to travel through time! This is exciting!" Eric exclaimed.

"Hang on…" Kotaro interrupted, "Something about that new Imagin we fought seems off. I need to investigate more on this before we leave."

Eric groaned. He really wanted to get started on his adventure. "Well, if we have to stay around here for a bit, then we might as well go say a proper farewell to my parents."

Kotaro nodded. "If we are to be going soon, you might as well. Teddy, let's investigate the spot where the Imagin disintegrated. I'll call the rest of you if we need back up."

The time train suddenly stopped, and Kotaro hopped off the train, along with Eric and Vivian.

* * *

**The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future.**

**Den-O Theme:**

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it)**

**Climax JUMP!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

**Catch the wave!**

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

**Climax Jump!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)]**

**The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future.**

**Den-O Theme:**

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it)**

**Climax JUMP!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

**Catch the wave!**

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

**Climax Jump!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)]**

* * *

When Eric opened the door to his house, his mother was there staring him in the face. "Where have you been? It's 2 o'clock! You're late!"

"Sorry, mom, we got lost," Eric stated. He cursed silently at Kotaro not being able to drop him off near noon.

"Whatever. Anyways, your father and I are going to be leaving soon. Your grandmother is going to be here till 4, so…"

"Mom, I kinda just came to say goodbye."

His mother looked at Eric like he was crazy. "Wha… what do you mean goodbye?!"

"Mom, you know how I feel about my life as it is. I don't want to live out my life the same boring way. Now, I finally have the chance to go on the adventure of a lifetime. Don't you understand?"

Eric's mom looked at him with hostility, then sighed in defeat. "You're right. You've never been known to be the type to do what other high-schoolers do. You have such an adventurous soul, Eric-chan. Wherever you're going, I wish you the best of luck."

Eric then moved in to hug his mother. "I love you, Mom."

Viv then spoke after Eric finished. "Don't worry about him, Mrs. Uchina. I will make sure he is safe."

"Of course, Vivian," his mom replied, "I know you will. Well, goodbye, Eric, and I hope you have the adventure you're looking for."

Suddenly, an elderly woman walked from the living room to the doorway. She looked different from her daughter, as her skin was a lighter color than Eric's mother. She had pearl white hair, and wore a gray coat and black heeled shoes. To Eric, his grandmother looked similar to the leader of MI6 from the recent James Bond movies.

"I knew that you would find your path, my young Eric. I wish you the best of luck. And also tell your blue warrior friend hello from an old friend." She then winked, which surprised Eric. How did she know about Kotaro? Unless she meant some other blue warrior.

"Goodbye, everyone. I'll miss you!" he called as he and Vivian ran off toward the DenLiner.

* * *

Kotaro looked around the battlezone, trying to see any evidence he could find. However, it seemed hopeless trying to find any evidence as to what caused the Imagin to reform like that, except for all the sand that it left behind.

"This doesn't make sense! When we beat it down the first time, it just reformed again!"

Teddy paused, realizing something. "Hang on, Kotaro. If the Imagin can reform out of nothing, then wouldn't that mean…"

Suddenly, a flash appeared, attacking Kotaro in the chest. The Tiger Imagin appeared in front of the two, claws at the ready.

Kotaro waited for the worst, when he heard a voice. "Leave him alone, fish-breath!"

Eric appeared out of the shadows holding his rider pass in his hand and the Den-O belt across his waist. "Let's see… how should I defeat you this time?"

He then heard the voice of Ryutaros in his head. "Ooh! Pick me! It's been soooooooooo long since I did battle!"

Eric rolled his eyes at Ryu's childish personality, then pressed the purple button on his belt. He then passed the pass over his belt, causing it exclaim "Gun Form!"

Eric began to change into Den-O, but this time, purple armor appeared around him instead of red armor, and his helmet resembled the mouth of a dragon.

He then pulled out the pieces of the DenGasher, assembling them into the form of a blaster, then spoke in the voice of Ryutaros. "Mind if I blast you up a bit?"

The tiger Imagin roared ferociously, causing Ryu to chuckle slightly. "Your answer doesn't matter," he stated, rushing into battle.

Den-O began blasting the Tiger Imagin, but because the Rider was moving so fast, some of the shots missed and hit the surrounding buildings. Den-O suddenly began breakdancing, causing a whole bunch of shots to fly out from around him, causing damage to the surrounding area. One blast nearly nicked Kotaro in the chest.

"Ryutaros, what do you think you're doing!" Kotaro shouted.

Suddenly, Den-O stopped, and it appeared as if the Rider was fighting himself on the inside. "Dude!" Eric's voice shouted, "We can't harm the surrounding area! Calm down!"

Ryutaros sighed. "You're no fun!"

"As long as you are in my body, I am in control! So, no more wild shots!"

"Fine!" Ryu groaned. He then moved toward the Tiger Imagin and shot him at point blank. The Imagin rolled across the ground and stared at something sparkling on the ground.

"Aha!" it shouted. It then picked up the object and gave it to a man waiting for him. Eric realized it was the same man he saw earlier! "I've granted your wish. Now it's your turn to redeem the favor."

Suddenly, the man split in half, revealing a time portal within him. The Tiger Imagin laughed evily, then walked toward the portal.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere, and attacked the Imagin. Kotaro and Eric looked over at the strange figure surprised. The person was female, about 21, and had light brown hair. However, there were a few things that seemed off. The woman had an orange cat tail protuding from the back of her, and cat-like ears on her head. In her hair was a single streak of orange, and she smiled with a fanged grin.

"Traitor!" the Imagin shouted, "Why do you attack your own kind?!"

The woman spoke in a smooth, yet fierce voice. "Sorry to disappoint, but I have my own agenda."

"Who… who are you?!" Ryutaros asked.

"Just your average Imagin. However, my host has taken to calling me the name… Nekos," the woman replied. Nekos then sliced at the Tiger Imagin, causing orange claws of light to appear on her fingertips. She then stabbed the Imagin with her claws, and it fell over and disintegrated to sand.

The time portal suddenly closed, and the man reappeared. He looked at what had happened, then ran away scared.

Nekos looked over at the Liner crew and smiled. "Well, boys, I'll see you sometime soon. Au Revoir!"

With that, the Imagin emerged from her host, causing the tail and ears to disappear from her. She appeared as an orange humanoid cat, and wore clawed gloves to make her claws even longer and sharper. Then, the two jumped up onto a building, and disappeared.

"What was their big idea?!" Ryutaros demanded as he split from Eric, "Next time we find her, she's gonna get another thing coming!"

"First things first," Kotaro stated, "We must go consult Owner on this. He might know why these Imagin keep reforming."

"Alright!" Eric shouted, "Time for a Time Tripin' Ride!"

As the Denliner appeared, Ryutaros mused at Eric's comment. "Hey, that has a bit of a ring to it."

* * *

Notes: New OC? Yep. I'm somewhat tempted to say "Dang it, Waka, keep your french outta mah japanese stuff!", but whatevs. I just thought the french speaking was a good touch to Nekos. Also, my friend Livie is probs gonna rant me about proper french speech when she sees this. Anywho...

Anyother thing I should note is that it seems strange how Eric's grandmother knows Kotaro. Well, guess you'll have to find out later. Ha Ha! I'm Evil! :D

Also, a derp on my part in the last episode. I said Owner's outfit was white, not black. *facepalm*

EDIT: Added in Den-O theme song to this chapter to match chapters 3 and 4...


	3. Episode 3: Forward to the Past!

On board the DenLiner as it sped through the sands of time, Kotaro told Owner what would happen as the elder man ate his rice dish, while the Taros and Vivian sat at the table to eat. However, Viv soon realized that Eric and Momotaros weren't at the table with them.

"Hey, guys, where's Eric?"

"Who knows?" Ura responded, "I haven't seen him or Momo for a while."

"You don't think they got left behind, do you?" Kin asked. As he asked that, they heard a smash on the top of the roof. The Liner crew jumped as the DenLiner returned to its normal path, then the smash happened again.

"What's going on up there?!" Kotaro demanded. Meanwhile, on the top of the DenLiner, Eric and Momotaros practiced their sword attacks on a wooden dummy the two had brought up there.

"My Hissatsu attack, Part 3!" Den-O shouted, as he slashed the dummy with the detachable blade of the DenGasher, then cleaving it in half, causing a clang on the top of the time train.

Suddenly, Kotaro popped his head out the window. "What are you guys doing up there?"

Den-O waved to Kotaro, then spoke in Eric's voice. "Hey, Kotaro. We're just practicing our techniques for when we fight Imagin."

"Yeah! Together, we're gonna kick Imagin butt!" Momotaros added. With that, he cleaved the dummy again with another Full Charge.

Rolling his eyes, Kotaro put his head back inside as the Rider continued training. Later, Eric stopped Momotaros for just a second to talk to him.

"Hey, Momo, why were you so accepting of me after I made my wish to come with you guys?"

Momotaros paused for a second, then answered. "I don't really know. I guess part of it is because you remind me a bit of Ryotaro."

"So, this Ryotaro guy was the original Den-O?"

"Yeah. He was a bit of a coward at first. He had really terrible luck, but one thing you could never forget about him was his true strength and his devotion to his friends."

"You think I have true strength?"

"Well, I shared a body with you, and you were able to stop me, so I guess I should know you have true strength."

Den-O looked over then to see a familiar face in the sand. "Hey, that's the cat Imagin that I saw earlier!" Eric shouted.

"How did she get in here? Unless…"

With that, Den-O climbed inside the train again, and ran to the front of the DenLiner. Climbing onto the DenBird, the front part of the driver car opened and the motorcycle popped out.

"Guys!" Kotaro shouted as the DenLiner slowed down.

"Sorry, but we've got a cat to go see!" Eric called back.

Kotaro groaned annoyed, then changed into New Den-O. "Owner, can you use your bike to power the Liner manually? I'll use the spare DenBird to chase after those two."

"No problem, Kotaro-chan," Owner stated, "I needed some good exercise today."

New Den-O ran to the back of the train, where two spare DenBirds were held, and jumped onto one of the spares, as he rushed off to chase the teen and his Imagin partner.

* * *

**The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future.**

**Den-O Theme:**

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it)**

**Climax JUMP!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

**Catch the wave!**

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

**Climax Jump!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)]**

* * *

Nekos sat down on the sands of time, looking out at the watery beach in front of her. "Isn't this a beautiful sight? All that has been, is, and will be all convene here in this sand."

Her host, the young woman with brown hair, rolled her eyes. "Let's not forget, cat, that you promised to help me find the diamond."

The Imagin looked over at the woman and smiled with a Cheshire Cat-esque grin. "No worries, ma cherie, I shall be able to help you steal that sacred artifact soon. However, let's just enjoy the serenity here."

"Get over here, you Cat-jerk!" Momotaros yelled, flying over a sand dune on the DenBird as Den-O and landing in front of the two.

"You! You're that purple armored warrior, aren't you?" Nekos recalled.

"We're Kamen Rider Den-O!" Eric stated, "And we're about to kick your feline butt!"

"Well, my pêche rouge, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a little something to do," Nekos replied, "Au revoir!"

"Stop speaking a language I don't understand!" shouted Momo, charging toward Nekos. However, when he got to her, she flip kicked him up and Den-O fell into the temporal sea.

Nekos and the woman were about to take their leave, when Kotaro on his DenBird came into view as Kotaro jumped into the fray as New Den-O. He then snapped his fingers twice and called out subtley "Teddy," in which Teddy then appeared in his hand in sword form.

Meanwhile, Momotaros was having a hard time keeping Den-O afloat. "Help! I can't swim!"

Suddenly, Urataros's voice appeared in Den-O's mind. "Mind if I help out?"

"We don't need your help, Turtle!" Momo retorted, "I am doing just fine on my own,"

"Says the Imagin who can't swim," commented Eric with some snarkiness in his voice, "Urataros, go ahead and help us out."

"Nani?!" Momo shouted. Then, the Imagin was forced out of Eric's body as Ura entered. Den-O's armor suddenly changed from red to blue, and looked more turtle-like.

Den-O then swam to where Kotaro and Nekos were fighting, while at the same time placing the pieces of the DenGasher together to form a staff that extended outwards. When he reached shore, he stood toward Nekos pointing his finger at her and the other hand held the Rod DenGasher. "Mind if I reel you in?" Den-O asked in the smooth voice of Urataros.

"Seriously, dude? That was pretty lame," Eric stated.

"Do I complain about what you say?" Urataros retorted. With that, Den-O charged forward with his staff and attacked Nekos. The two riders swung at the Imagin with their weapons, but Nekos blocked with her claws and slashed at the two.

"This is a waste of time. You can't even think of beating me," Nekos chuckled.

"We'll see about that," Eric replied, as Den-O placed his rider pass to his belt, activating full charge. Suddenly, a line of energy emerged from the DenGasher. With that, Den-O swung the energy whip around Nekos, catching her in the line.

In synchronicity, Ura and Eric shouted "Den-Rod Liner Smash!" and flipped Nekos over Den-O's head toward the ground. However, Nekos disappeared at the last second and possessed her host.

"Good try, boys, but not good enough to beat me. Now then, my host Katherine and I must take our leave. Try to follow us if you can."

With that, Nekos disappeared, likely into the time stream. Kotaro and Eric's armor dissolved and turned into their human forms.

"Well, how are we going to find him now?" Eric asked.

"They probably left some temporal essence here that could tell us when they have gone," Kotaro deduced. He then held his Rider Pass into the air, and a ticket appeared inside of the case. The numbers read 6, 20, and 2011.

"We'll have to find them fast, before whatever they do to the timestream has massive consequences."

* * *

In the nightlight of New York City, Nekos looked down upon the building where she and her host were about to pull a really massive heist.

"Here we go," she stated. With that, she jumped off the rooftop and used her clawed gloves to grab onto the wall. She then began to scale the wall up to a window, which she used her gloves to make a hole big enough for her to slip through. After silently taking out the guards and disabling the alarms, Nekos moved toward an object in the center of the building. It was a sparkling white diamond that sat on a tall wooden pedestal.

"Jackpot!" she grinned, grabbing the diamond without fear of alarms ringing in the building. She was about to take her leave, when a golden warrior holding a large axe jumped from the nearby building, nearly cleaving Nekos and Kat in half.

"My strength has made you cry…" the golden warrior, who was Den-O's Axe Form, stated.

"You?! What are you doing here?!" Nekos shouted.

"We followed your temporal trail all the way here," New Den-O stated smugly.

"Alright! Now it's time to finish this!" Eric shouted from inside Den-O.

Den-O then sliced at Nekos, who dodged. While she was in Kat's body, the imagin made her host incredibly agile.

"You'll have to do more than that to beat me, Mon Amie."

Den-O then placed his rider pass to his belt, and activated Full Charge. He then jumped into the air and brought his axe down upon the Imagin, shouting "Dynamic Chop!"

At the last second, Kat and Nekos split from each other and dodged the attack. Nekos then moved towards her host, holding the diamond, and gave it to her. "I have obtained what you wanted. Now, you give me what I need."

Kat fell to her knees, finding it hard to speak. "I… I did it. The memories… coming back…" She then split in half to become a time portal. Nekos walked towards it, when she felt a shot to her back.

"We aren't letting you go any further!" Ryutaros shouted. In that instant, Den-O had changed into his Gun Form. He ran toward Nekos, changing into sword form, and sliced her with the DenGasher. Den-O then started to change rapidly between forms, as if there were three Den-Os in each of the melee forms striking the Imagin in succession. He then did a backflip, and activated full charge with Gun Form.

"Kamen Den-Shot!" Den-O shouted, sending an immense blast of energy into Nekos.

"Impressive, but I must take my leave. Farewell, Kamen Rider Den-O. I hope to see you again soon." With that, Nekos backed up into the portal and cackled, disappearing into the portal just as it closed, followed by the blast hitting the wall. Soon after, Katherine reappeared in front of them.

"Drat! Where did she go?" Eric asked as he changed into normal.

Kotaro walked up to the young woman. "Where did you send her?"

Katherine looked up to him with tears in her eyes and smiled. "The pain… it will be over. The future… it shall be changed."

"Where did she go?!" Kotaro demanded.

Suddenly, Katherine dissolved into sand. The world suddenly began to shift around them. Next thing they knew, they were outside the building. It hadn't been broken into! The future hadn't been changed.

"Does stuff like that always happen?" Eric asked.

Kotaro looked around the area, concerned. "This could be bad. We don't know where that cat Imagin has gone. She could cause irreperable damage to the future. This is really bad."

Teddy put his hand on Kotaro's shoulder. Kotaro looked at his partner and smiled, as the heroes returned to the DenLiner.

* * *

Onboard the time train, Vivian ate some ramen noodles that Naomi had whipped up for her. She always had a liking for Japanese food like that, despite the fact that she was not of Asian descent at all. Eric sat back next to Kotaro, as the young man explained to Owner the situation.

"Man, I bet I could have beaten that cat all by myself if I was in direct control. All these Imagin would fall to me if I were in full control."

Momotaros glared at him. "Good luck trying to get access to your weapons then, kid."

"You know, Eric, you remind me of myself when I was younger," Kotaro stated, "I was once cocky and arrogent, and thought that I could take on the world all by myself. However…" he paused, then looked over at Teddy, as it was thanks to his friend that he was able to fight all these Imagin, "After getting my hind beat and almost losing my friend and partner, I realized… strength and skill alone cannot win the battle. I guess on that day, I found what my grandfather's true strength was… his spirit. His humble and selfless nature is what I truly needed. That is why I now lead the Den-O team across time to defend those who need help.

"That… is what makes a true Kamen Rider." Kotaro then held out his hand to Eric, who stared at it with wonder.

"That… is what it means?" Eric wondered.

"No matter what, you'll always have your team by your side," Urataros stated.

"We're with you, Eric," Kin added.

"There's a reason why I chose you, Eric. You have a heart of gold, and are willing to help those in need," Momo said.

With that, Eric smiled. "Thanks, you guys. No matter what, let's aim for a better future!"

"Alright!" Ryu cheered.

* * *

In August 6th, 2009, a 17 year old girl ran through a burning house looking for her parents. "Mother! Father!" she shouted. She reached her parents' room, seeing them asleep in their bed, unaware of what was happening. The girl shouted for them, but it was no use.

Suddenly, something began controlling her body. An orange cat-like tail sprouted between her legs, and she grew cat ears on her head. She then jumped into the flames, grabbing her parents and bringing them safely outside unharmed. Her tail and cat ears suddenly disappeared, and a cat-like humanoid stood near her.

"Who… who are you?" she asked.

The cat looked at the girl and smiled slightly, then held out her hand to help her up. "A friend. Now then, I must go to find something in this time. Would you like to come with me?"

"But… my parents…"

"They'll be safer here. Now then, shall we get going?"

The girl smiled, and followed the cat. As she looked behind, she saw her mother waking up. "Katherine? What happened? Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, Mom. You're safe now, but there's something that I must do right now…"

* * *

Notes: Hooray! Finally added in the Den-O theme to this part! I've realized that It wouldn't be Kamen Rider Den-O w/o the theme song. I might go back and add it in later. Y'know, I initially thought of adding the lyrics to the Den-O theme after reading some of Kamen Keyblade Duelist's fanfics, so props to you, KKD. You're a pretty awesome writer.

Anyways, story-wise, I think this episode went well. However, I find it hard to understand Nekos's true intentions. Is she good? Or is she evil? Only I know, and you'll have to find out. X3 Anywho, tune in next time.


	4. Episode 4: Enter Zeronos!

_Finally! This chapter freakin took forever. Anyways, Den-O is back, and ready for more. Let's get to it!_

* * *

"This is awesome!" Eric shouted, zooming through the skies on a hoverboard he had bought while the DenLiner was docked in Kotaro's home time. He started doing loop-da-loops and spins in the air, but eventually made himself dizzy. All Vivian did was just shake her head at how silly her friend looked.

Finally, the teen landed back on the ground. "I can't wait for technology to be so advanced in 50 years!"

"Wonder why we're here, anyways," Viv stated.

Eric shrugged. Kotaro had been gone for quite a while. He had requested this stop by Owner in the future year of 2068. However, something seemed off with Kotaro on this day.

"Whatever he has to do, I'm just going to wait and try out my new hoverboard."

"Hey, I wanna try!" Ryutaros's voice spoke in Eric's mind. Instantly, Eric froze and changed. He now wore a hipster hat, and his hair was longer with a streak of purple. Ryutaros then proceeded to ride Eric's hoverboard around.

"This is exciting!" the Dragon Imagin shouted. However, his joy ride was cut short by a burst of fire coming from the ground. R-Eric dodged, then landed onto the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" R-Eric demanded. They turned to see an Imagin who was completely covered in flames. The Inferno Imagin roared and charged at R-Eric.

"Uh, Ryu…" Eric stated, "I think it's time to change into Den-O!"

In that instant, Ryutaros revealed Eric's Liner Pass, causing the Den-O belt to appear. He strapped it on, pressed the purple button, and swiped the pass over the buckle.

"Gun Form!"

Den-O jumped out of the way of the charging Imagin, and blasted the fiery creature in the back. Ryutaros landed and made a pose, then spoke. "Mind if I defeat you? I can't hear you!"

The Inferno Imagin shot flames, but Den-O breakdanced out of the way. He then rolled and shot the Imagin in the chest, which caused it to roar more intense. It then released a huge arc of energy, blasting Den-O to the ground and forcing Ryu out of Eric's body.

"That… was way too intense," Eric groaned, his chest throbbing in pain. The Imagin was about to shoot again, when a shot hit it in the chest.

Eric and Vivian turned to see a green and gold warrior, who wore a green and yellow belt with what looked like a yellow card inside. The warrior removed the card, changing him into a young man, a little more than Eric's age, with light brown hair. He grinned with an arrogent smile at the Imagin as his own Imagin partner, a robed figure with a bird-like mask for a face, emerged from the person's body.

"Who the heck are you?!" the Inferno Imagin demanded.

"Shun Narutaka," the young man introduced himself, "And I shall be your executioner,"

* * *

**The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future.**

**Den-O Theme:**

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it)**

**Climax JUMP!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

**Catch the wave!**

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

**Climax Jump!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)]**

* * *

"Whoa! That's cool," Eric stated.

Shun then turned to his partner. "I'll handle this one on my own, Deneb."

The Imagin, Deneb, bowed to his master. "Yes sir."

Momotaros then began to speak in Eric's head. "Odebu! Long time no see."

Deneb rolled his eyes at the nickname Momo had for him, then stepped away from the battle. Shun then flipped his card around, revealing the green backside, and prepared to transform. "Henshin!"

He placed the card into his belt, making an A with the green portions and the card. The belt then shouted, "Altair Form!" Shun changed into his Rider form, but his time he was more green than gold, and a cow-like visor came over his head.

"Let me just warn you, I am pre-et-ty strong!" Shun stated, shaking his finger on the "pretty strong" in time with his speech.

Then, pulling out a handle from his belt and placing it on the end of a saber piece also strapped to his belt, Shun revealed a sword which he used to slice at the Imagin. Each of the attacks trailed an emerald light when they hit. The Imagin was overloaded with attacks when Shun pressed a button on his belt, causing it to shout "Full Charge!"

He removed the card in his belt, placing it within his sword, then cleaved the Imagin in half, causing it to dissolve into sand.

Shun placed a thumbs-up, then changed back into normal form. He then turned to Eric, who was open-jawed at what had just happened.

Shun grunted arrogently. "So, this is the successor to the 'almighty' Kamen Rider Den-O? Heh. You're weaker than your pedecessor."

Eric finally got out of his awe and stood up. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! Who are you, anyways?"

"Shun Narutaka. Grandson of Yuuto and Airi Sakurai and the new Kamen Rider Zeronos!"

"Zeronos? Never heard of you," Eric stated, "You guys know who this is?"

"Well, the new Zeronos I've never seen before, but the original Zeronos was Yuuto Sakurai, fiancé of Ryotaro's sister, Airi," Urataros stated inside of Eric's head.

"So, the original Den-O was your great uncle, then," Eric pointed out.

Shun scoffed. "Don't compare me to that weak fool. Den-O was a coward, and you are weak just like him."

"Why you little…" Eric growled. He pressed a button on his belt, changing into Sword Form. However, it wasn't Momotaros controlling Eric. The boy had completely overpowered his Imagin partner.

"Now things are getting interesting," Shun smirked, changing into Zeronos. The two then crossed swords, trying to overpower the other.

Suddenly, Deneb stepped between them and held their blades. Momotaros then moved out of Eric's body and into physical form. Zeronos changed back to normal as well. Momotaros noticed that the Zeronos card that Shun used did not disappear like when Yuuto used to change into Zeronos. His belt must not have been fueled off breakable memories.

"Enough! Both of you! We are on the same side, remember?" Deneb stated.

"Odebu's right," Momo replied, "We are all trying to protect the timeline from the Imagin threat. You two need to get along."

"Wow, Momo, look at you being the wise one," Deneb stated, "You're not getting soft, are you?"

Momotaros then froze up and then seethed with rage over the comment. "What was that?! I'll skin you alive for that comment, Odebu!"

Suddenly, the four heard an explosion in the distance. Realizing something was wrong, Eric and Shun ran toward the scene of the explosion within an office building. There, they saw the Inferno Imagin burning the top floor, while a human watched with glee.

"Yes! Burn it all! Make them rue the day they messed with me!"

The Inferno imagin turned to his host and walked towards him. "Our contract has been completed. I shall now use your body for my own means."

"Wait… what are you doing? I control you, creature! I order you to keep burning!"

With that, the Inferno Imagin used its host as a portal back in time. As Eric and Shun reached the top of the building, everything was on fire.

"Urataros, let's go!" Eric shouted, activating Rod mode. In Rod Mode, Den-O flung the DenGasher around, creating water to put out all the fire in the area. Shun and Deneb then helped the office workers out of the building while Den-O placed his Liner Pass to the host's forehead. The numbers read 1 years ago, on June 30th, 2067.

"Wonder why this date has significance," Eric wondered.

"Must be when he was fired from his job," Shun stated, "You remember how he was wanting this building to burn to the ground? That must be the reason,"

"Guys, let's get to the DenLiner and stop this!" Eric ordered.

He held up his Liner Pass, causing the Den Liner to appear. Zeronos did the same, but with his card, summoning a green bull-like train, known as the Zero Liner. The two riders climbed aboard and hurried to the target time.

* * *

The two time trains rolled by to the the past version of the man holding another man, possibly his boss, out the window. Eric could tell by his eyes that the Inferno Imagin was possessing him. He then dropped the manager, causing him to fall to his death. The DenLiner swooped under him and he fell inside.

"Wha? What's going on?" he asked.

Vivian helped him to his feet and smiled. "Don't worry. You're okay now."

Using Rod form's DenGasher as a fishing pole grappling hook, Den-O swung to the building and hit the Inferno Imagin to the ground. The imagin then came out of its host's body.

"Bring it on, Imagin!" Eric shouted, charging at the imagin. He changed forms into Sword form, slicing at the imagin with ferocity. Inferno stepped back, then shot a burst of fire that knocked Den-O over. Shun then sliced at it in Altair form, hitting the imagin and leaving a big gash in its body.

Shun then nodded to Deneb, who got behind him. He pulled the Zeronos card out of his belt, flipping it to the yellow side and placing it in. "Vega Form!" the belt shouted.

Deneb then moved toward Shun, his fingers placed above Shun's shoulders. Deneb's face then appeared in Zeronos's chest, and a drill-like mask formed on Zeronos's helmet, activating Vega Form.

In Vega Form, Zeronos shot blasts out of the shoulder cannons, barraging the Inferno Imagin. He then let out a giant explosion, which Shun was not expecting.

"Yikes!" He shouted, knocking him out of the building. Just before he fell to his doom, though, Den-O reached over the edge to save him.

Pulling him up onto the ground, the two looked at each other in shock and relief. "Thanks," Shun stated.

"Riders have to stick together, right?" Eric replied, chuckling. He then looked at the Imagin, thinking of a strategy. "Hey, I have an idea. Can you flank him from the other side in Altair form? We need to use everything we got to defeat him."

"I like the way you think, rookie," Shun stated, going back into Altair form. Together, the two riders charged and slashed at the Imagin, Den-O constantly changing to Sword, Rod, and Axe form. The two then backflipped, Zeronos turning into Vega form, and activated their Full Charge.

"Ready, Ryu?" Eric asked.

"Alright! Let's finish this!" Ryutaros stated, joining with Den-O for Gun Form. Den-O and Zeronos's weapons charged up along with Zeronos's Shoulder guns.

"Zeronos Wave Grand Strike!" Shun shouted, as his massive attack collided with the Kamen Den-Shot, with the Inferno Imagin in between, completely disintegrating it.

"Alright! We did it!" Eric shouted, changing into normal form. Shun changed back as well, smirking at Eric.

"You know, you're not too bad, kid," Shun stated.

Eric smiled, as the two walked toward their time trains.

* * *

The ZeroLiner raced off into time as Eric and Vivian found Kotaro waiting for them.

"Another Imagin attack, I'm guessing?" Kotaro asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to Zeronos, though, we were able to beat him," Vivian stated.

Kotaro chuckled. "Shun helped you out, eh? He's as stubborn and headstrong as his grandfather. Though, Great-Uncle Sakurai would be proud of him. He is a strong rider. Anyways, there is someone I want you to meet…"

The three walked into a house where in the bed was an elderly japanese man. He looked familiar to Kotaro, as they both had that look to them.

"Welcome, Eric," the old man said, "I hope you have taken good care of my partners."

"You're Ryotaro, aren't you?" Eric asked.

Ryotaro chuckled, remembering the old days of being with his Imagin as Den-O. "I know that you will carry on Den-O's legacy well. You and Kotaro will need each other in the future. You'll see soon." Ryotaro winked, as if he knew something about the future, or the past, that Eric didn't.

Ryotaro then coughed, and Eric could tell that the old man was about to pass away peacefully. He now realized why they had come here. Kotaro wanted to come and see his grandfather one last time.

"Alas, my time is at an end. Kotaro, be a good boy. I hope we will see each other again in the future. Oh, I mean the past. And Eric, never give up hope. Keep fighting for the good fight. Keep… the world… and the timestream… strong." With that, Ryotaro exhaled and passed peacefully into the next world.

Eric looked to Kotaro, who was silent. A small tear streamed down the man's face, but he still stayed strong.

"Farewell, grandfather…" Kotaro said softly. Eric put his hand on Kotaro's shoulder and smiled, and the three walked out of the house peacefully. The first Den-O was still in their hearts.

* * *

Notes: Man, that ending was sappy. I thought that Ryotaro should get at least one moment in this chapter. Don't worry, this won't be the last we see of him. As for Shun, I thought of since Yuto kinda can't be Zeronos now since through some wibbly wobbly timey wimey, he's back in the time stream, I decided on Hana's son taking the reigns. I realize, though, I really made him into a jerk at the start. Though, he and Eric do work well together. He'll show up again soon, I can tell you that.

Anyways, now that all the crazyness of my school schedule is slowing down, and I have stopped procrastinating, I can finally get back to Next Den-O. Anyways, next time, we'll get into understanding where in the name of heck all these Imagin are coming from!


	5. Episode 5: Bug trouble! Decima Rises!

5 star upload memorial day with Kamen Rider Next Den-O! Ore...Sanjou! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The DenLiner arrived with a screeching halt in the grassy field, as the three human heroes hopped off. Eric looked around, rather confused as to where he was.

"What are we doing here, anyways?" Vivian asked. Kotaro didn't hear her, as he was busy looking at a small scanner. Recently, the DenLiner had obtained some upgrades from the far future in response to the recent wave of Imagin entering the timeline. This allowed the DenLiner and the special tracker that Kotaro held to search the timeline and track Imagin from wherever and whenever.

"Hmmm… this seems like the place. Southern Hokkaido, Japan, Edo Period…" Kotaro stated, "Though, there appears to be no trace of Imagin here."

"I wonder why Imagin are appearing in different time periods. Didn't you say that the first wave of Imagin that Ryotaro faced came to 2007?" Eric asked.

"That is true. Something odd is making these Imagin show up all over the place and causing them to become more powerful. This is rather unusual…"

"Well, while you guys do that…" Vivian interrupted, pulling out a book from her pocket and laying down on the grass, "I'm just going to relax and read."

"You could help search, you know…" Kotaro stated bluntly.

"Unlike you two, I'm not a Kamen Rider. Therefore, I won't go blindly into battle against time-travelling monsters…"

"Even if you were a Kamen Rider, you probably just think through your strategy and not act…" Eric snarked, "Let's go, Kotaro. We'll meet you back on the DenLiner, Viv…"

Vivian sighed and continued reading her book. "I'm only here to make sure Captain Cranium doesn't mess up the timeline. Eric can be so hot-headed at time," she sighed, continuing to read her book, where the main hero was about to infiltrate an evil organization using her super powers. Vivian always liked it when the female got to be the hero. It made her feel like gender differences weren't there and that girls could rule the world.

Suddenly, she heard rustling in the grass. Vivian sat up, looking around wondering what had happened. No one seemed to be around, yet she felt an uneasiness creep over her.

Just then, she felt a shock to her system, as if someone had shot her or something. Her vision faltered for a second, but she remained conscious. What was that weird blast feeling that happened?

Suddenly, sand began to fall from her body, as if Vivian was melting. She stepped back, scared at what was happening, until a figure formed out of the fallen sand into a shape similar to the Taros. However, the creature looked feminine, and was shaped similar to a Lady-Bug.

"Hi, there! You wanna make a wish?"

* * *

**The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future.**

**Den-O Theme:**

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it)**

**Climax JUMP!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

**Catch the wave!**

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

**Climax Jump!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)]**

**The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future.**

**Den-O Theme:**

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it)**

**Climax JUMP!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

**Catch the wave!**

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

**Climax Jump!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)]**

* * *

"Find anything yet, Kotaro?" Eric asked.

"I'm getting a faint signal from this direction, but I'm not sure…"

"Let's hurry up! Those Time Jumping Jerks will feel the wrath of my sword!" Momotaros shouted withing Eric's head, obviously ready to fight.

"Do be patient, Momotaros…" Ura deadpanned, slightly annoyed by the Oni-like Imagin.

"Hang on!" Kotaro stopped, "There's a really large signal from where we came from. But, how could that be… Oh no… Vivian may be in danger! We have to…"

His sentence was cut short by an attack from a pair of shadows appearing from the ground. Two Imagin, one shaped like a Kabuto Beetle, and the other like a Stag Beetle, stood in front of the two riders.

"Viv will have to wait…" Eric replied, placing his Den-O belt around his waist, "We have to deal with these guys before they do anything dangerous to the timeline."

"Right!" Momotaros shouted, ready to brawl.

"Henshin!" Kotaro and Eric said together, activating their transformations.

**"Sword Form!" "Strike Form!"**

"Teddy!" Kotaro called, snapping twice, causing Teddy to appear in sword form in Kotaro's hand.

"Let's rock!" Momotaros shouted. Together, the two riders ran into battle.

"Wh… where did you come from?!" Vivian demanded, frightened.

"Um… I don't really know. What I remember was just forming right here and that's it…" the Imagin stated.

"Well, whoever you are, you can leave! I won't let you do anything to harm the timeline!"

"Harm the timeline? What do you mean?"

"Weren't you planning on using me to go back in time?"

"Not really. All I know is I need to grant a wish or something. Don't really know why…"

"Well, you probably need a name, don't you? Calling you Lady Bug Imagin just sounds lame, doesn't it?" she looked closer at the Imagin's body, which looked as if she had a large ladybug for a hat and her skin was similar to the rest of the Taros, only it looked reflective and like a bug's exoskeleton.

"Heh," Vivian chuckled, "Your hat reminds me of this bug guy, Issun, from this game I like to play. Hey… how about Izutaros?"

"Sounds like a good name!" the newly christened Izutaros replied, "Now, shall I grant your wish?"

"Hmmm… any wish, huh?" Vivian thought long and hard on it, but couldn't decide on what to wish for.

Suddenly, she heard fighting from a distance away. Vivian looked over, and saw Kotaro and Eric fighting a beetle and a stag beetle Imagin. She suddenly saw the pair fall to their knees from the monster attacks.

"Eric!" she screamed, as she saw Eric fall to the ground. "I… I need to protect my friend… I promised…" tears began to fall. There was nothing she could do to save him. She wanted to help him, but she wasn't a rider…

Izutaros looked at her, paused, then spoke to Vivian. "Your wish will be granted, dear…"

"But… but I didn't make a wish…"

"I saw the wish in your heart, Vivian. It feels strange, but I feel that I need to protect him to. Therefore, I know your wish from me is… to help you protect him for as long as he stands…"

Izutaros ran forward and grabbed Eric's Liner pass, then ran back to Vivian. "Use this…"

She stared at the Imagin in disbelief, then realized she was right. She took the pass in her hand, which caused a belt to appear that looked like Den-O's, but with light pink outlines on the belt and two buttons instead of four, which were gold and pink. Vivian closed her eyes, pressing the top button, then moved the pass over her belt. "Henshin!"

**"Ribbon Form!"**

Armor similar to Den-O's basic form structure, which Kotaro had called Plat Form, appeared around Vivian, except it was more feminine structured to match the shape of her body. Her armor also had a silver colored skirt on it, similar to a Sailor Moon character. Armor suddenly attached to her body making her armor a white-gold color, with a magical girl-like look. Her helmet in this form looked somewhat like a butterfly in silver and gold.

"Kamen Rider… Decima!" she shouted, pulling out a stick on the side of her belt, the DecimaGasher, which extended into a ribbon-like whip, which she attacked the two Imagin with. The whip seemed to glow with golden energy that seared the Imagin.

She then placed the Liner pass to her belt, which activated Full Charge. **"Full Charge!"**

"Rider electric lasso break!" she shouted, wrapping the DecimaGasher around one of the Imagin and pulling the ribbon tight, damaging the Imagin. Using her momentum to rocket at the creature, she jumped forward and kicked the Imagin with force to unravel the ribbon of the DecimaGasher and pass through him. The creature suddenly exploded, and began to mutate into a giant creature.

"Wha… what's that?!" Decima exclaimed.

"That's a Gigandeath!" Kotaro stated, getting up from his fall from the Imagin, "When an Imagin loses control of itself, it turns into one of these!" He then tried to shake Eric awake, who opened his eyes slowly.

"Ow… that really hurt," Eric muttered, getting up slowly. He then looked up to see Vivian, who stared at him. "Hey, who's the new rider chick?"

"Eric, you're alive!" Vivian exclaimed, hugging the teen.

"Viv?! Is that you?! You're a…"

"Guess I am now. Just call me Kamen Rider Decima!"

"We've got more matters to deal with. Eric, we need to get to the DenLiner!" Kotaro interrupted, as the two ran for the DenLiner. Viv, on the other hand, stayed to continue fighting the other Imagin.

"Let's try this next form, shall we?" she stated, pressing the pink button.

"Alright! Let's go!" Izutaros shouted, going into Vivian's body as she swiped the Liner Pass past the buckle.

**"Hammer Form!"**

The armor suddenly shifted around to resemble that of an insect's exoskeleton. Her helmet was more shaped like a ladybug's, and her DecimaGasher extended into a staff. She grabbed a weight that appeared on the side and attached it to the staff to make a hammer.

"Here we go! You gotta get into the swing of it!" Izutaros shouted. She then slammed the hammer head on into the Imagin, which dazed it for a second.

**"Full Charge!"**

With Full Charge active, Vivian's hammer grew to massive proportions, as it prepared to slam down upon the Imagin.

"Hammer Giga-drop!" Vivian and Izutaros shouted together, slamming down and destroying the Imagin for good.

Meanwhile, Den-O and New Den-O had reached the DenLiner, which began to open compartments on the cars which shot projectiles like bird missiles and bombs at the Gigandeath, until it finally fell.

"Whew! Thank God for the DenLiner, eh?" Eric stated.

"Good work, Eric-kun!" Owner exclaimed cheerfully.

Vivian walked aboard the DenLiner, changing back from Decima form.

"So, looks like we've got a new rider on board!" Ryutaros cheered.

As Izutaros followed onboard, she looked over to Momotaros. "Oh, who's this handsome guy?"

"Uh oh…" Momotaros gasped.

"Looks like the caper of love strikes again!" Urataros stated.

"Shut up, Kame!" Momo yelled, with that he ran toward the back of the train.

"Come back, big red!" Izutaros shouted, running after him.

"So… guess things are gonna be different around here…" Eric stated.

"I guess…" Vivian replied, "Now that I'm a rider, I can prove to you that I'm the stronger rider…"

"Ha! As if! Urataros, let's show her who's the strongest!"

"Oh boy, here we go…" Kotaro groaned.

"You're on, boy!" Vivian shouted, placing her belt on and climbing out the window and onto the roof of the train.

"You know, Kotaro, you were bound to see this coming…" Owner informed.

"What? That she's a singularity point too?" Kotaro asked.

"No… that these two teens are your legacy, my boy…"

The more he thought about it, the more Kotaro realized the old man was right.

"Now, where to next, captain?" Owner asked, giving Kotaro a salute.

Kotaro smiled, then headed to the front of the DenLiner to get the adventure started again.

* * *

Notes: hooray for intro of Izutaros! It's kinda upsetting that we rarely see female riders, so I plan to change that. I had plotted this from the beginning to add a female rider in Viv, and this is definitely where she gets character development... Also, Izu's past is somewhat mysterious, but we'll find out eventually.

references galore! First one was the book Viv was reading was one of the Cassidy Jones books by Elise Stokes, which is one of my favorite book series. Go look it up on your kindle If you're curious... Also, Momo and Izutaros I wanted to make similar to Sonic and Amy's relationship in the games, but you kinda got that already...

EDIT: Just realized I forgot to put in the Den-O theme. I R SMIRT. :P


End file.
